Guided Rocket
Guided Rockets are munitions that are fitted with guidance systems, increasing hit probability compared to unguided (dumb) munitions. Dumbfire rockets can be retrofitted with systems such as DAGR that allow them to function as smart rockets. Battlefield 3 Guided Rocket is an attack helicopter specialization for Battlefield 3. The specialization replaces (or upgrades) the primary unguided rocket pods of the Attack helicopter with semi-active guidance systems, increasing accuracy and range of effectiveness. Despite the name, guided rockets do not make use of external laser guidance (e.g. SOFLAM, CITV Station). They make an excellent upgrade for pilots looking for increased stand off and ground attack capacities. Other than guidance capability, the Guided Rockets share many aesthetic and operational similarities to its unguided Rocket Pod counterpart. The pod comes loaded with 14 rockets which fire straight at the target with no drop until within optimum proximity of the target for minor course adjustments to guide itself towards the target. The Guided Rockets also utilize the same special HUD icon that moves around accordingly with the angle of the aircraft. This appears as the capital "I". That symbol designates the area where the rockets will hit. Rockets will typically land between the "I" symbol and the center of the main crosshair. The weapon has the special ability to negate the effects of Reactive Armor, similar to the effects of APFSDS-T Shells. The Guided Rockets is both highly accurate at close to medium ranges, deals splash-effect damage, fast travel velocity and has a decent rate of fire. The weapon become particularly devastating when the firing helicopter is slow and levelled with the target, allowing for multiple volleys to be fired and destroying any target. However, this can leave the aircraft vulnerable by tank shells and missile fire from the ground. The rockets are also very effective against enemy helicopters, especially at close range and with almost all rockets striking the target, with the gunner's main cannon to finish the job. Most vehicles, including heavy armor, can be disabled in a single pass and volley of Guided Rockets. Due to the nature of the rockets, the operator must also take into account distance and movement of the target in order to compensate accordingly. Guided Rockets will begin tracking a target 150 meters before impact and will only turn a maximum of 4 degrees. These rockets will not track enemy infantry, only ground vehicles (including mortars) and Recon equipment. Guided Rockets do not require a previous lock-on to track enemy vehicles and cannot be countered or hindered with IR Smoke or Thermal Camo. Operators must keep in mind that rocket motor, smoke trail, sound and launch-pod flash can possibly give the operator's position away and draw attention to themselves. Damage statistics & effects The following is a list of effects and damage to specific vehicle types from impacts from the Guided Rockets. To maintain consistency, Damage results were gathered with all rockets striking the target with no misses. Damage results are consistent at all angles of impact. Note that damage results are measured in both "Damage Per-Rocket" ("D.P.R") and "Damage Per-Magazine" (D.P.M) 'and that damage output between unguided and Guided Rockets are the same. ''* "-" Signifies unavailable data Patch Notes * Previously, Guided Rockets were able to guide themselves towards enemy aircraft, just as with enemy ground vehicles. They no longer target enemy aircraft as of the March patch, version 1.04. Gallery Bf3_AH-1Z_RocketPod.png|Guided Rocket Pods mounted aboard the AH-1Z Viper. Bf3_Heli_rocket_fire.png|Mi-28 firing Guided Rockets. Bf3_Heli_rocket_hud.png|Guided Rocket Pod HUD of an Attack Helicopter. Bf3_Mi-28_Rocketpod.png|Guided Rocket Pods mounted aboard the Mi-28 Havoc. Category:Specializations of Battlefield 3 Battlefield 4 '''Smart Rockets are a vehicle primary weapon specialization available in Battlefield 4. The specialization behaves identically with its Battlefield 3 counterpart. The specialization allows the pilot's rockets to seek ground vehicles within a certain radius. When equipped, the pilot's HUD identifies the weapon system as DAGR (Direct Attack Guided Rocket). The specialization replaces the default primary Hydra Rockets (or Zuni Rockets) of the Attack helicopter with semi-active guided system, increasing accuracy and range of effectiveness. They make an excellent upgrade for pilots looking for increased stand off and ground attack capacities. Other than guidance capability, the Smart Rockets share many aesthetic and operational similarities to its unguided Hydra and Zuni Rocket counterparts. The pod comes loaded with 10 rockets with an additional 10 in reserve which fire straight at the target with no drop until within optimum proximity of the target for minor course adjustments to guide itself towards the target. The Guided Rockets also utilize the same special HUD icon that moves around accordingly with the angle of the aircraft. This appears as the capital "I". That symbol designates the area where the rockets will hit. Rockets will typically land between the "I" symbol and the center of the main crosshair. The Smart Rockets is both highly accurate at close to medium ranges, deals splash-effect damage and a fast travel velocity. Its rate of fire is not as high as the default Hydra Rockets, but is certainly faster than the more powerful Zuni Rockets. The weapon become particularly devastating when the firing helicopter is slow and levelled with the target, allowing for multiple volleys to be fired and destroying any target. However, this can leave the aircraft vulnerable by tank shells and missile fire from the ground. The rockets are also very effective against enemy helicopters, especially at close range and with almost all rockets striking the target, with the gunner's main cannon to finish the job. Most vehicles, including heavy armor, can be damaged heavily in a single pass and volleys of Smart Rockets. Due to the nature of the rockets, the operator must also take into account distance and movement of the target in order to compensate accordingly. Smart Rockets will begin tracking a target around 150 meters before impact and will only turn a maximum of 4 degrees. These rockets will not track enemy infantry, only ground vehicles (including mortars) and Recon equipment. Smart Rockets do not require a previous lock-on to track enemy vehicles and cannot be countered or hindered with IR Smoke or Thermal Camo. Operators must keep in mind that rocket motor, smoke trail, sound and launch-pod flash can possibly give the operator's position away and draw attention to themselves. Damage statistics & effects The following is a list of effects and damage to specific vehicle types from impacts from the Smart Rockets. To maintain consistency, Damage results were gathered with all rockets striking the target with no misses. Damage results are consistent at all angles of impact. Note that damage results are measured in both "Damage Per-Rocket" ("D.P.R") and "Damage Per-Magazine" (D.P.M). Gallery BF4ChopperAttack1.png|An AH-1Z Viper targeting enemy armor with Hydra Rockets.